Memory Alpha:Nominations for AotW
Protected This page has been protected due to being a constant vandal target. --Alan del Beccio 18:31, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Guideline The inofficial policy of Memory Alpha regarding Article of the Week is that an article is chosen each Saturday or Sunday from among our featured articles, and so far, an article that has held this distinction before cannot hold it again. As for which article, there's no formula involved - whichever user gets on first can choose at his discretion. Available Articles Actors * Rene Auberjonois Books, Novels and Games *Star Trek: Armada *Star Trek: Armada II Episodes and Movies *"The Aenar" *"Affliction" *"All Good Things..." *"Babel One" *"Call to Arms" *"The Collaborator" *"Court Martial" *"Crossover" *"Emissary" *"Good Shepherd" *"Hope and Fear" *"A Matter of Perspective" *"The Jem'Hadar" *"Paradise" *"Observer Effect" *"Prototype (episode)" *"Relics" *"Storm Front" *"Storm Front, Part II" *"Timescape" *"Trials and Tribble-ations" *"Tribunal" *"United" *"The Way of the Warrior" *"The Wire" *"Yesterday's Enterprise" Events *Battle of Cardassia *Battle of Sector 001 *Battle of the Bassen Rift *Battle of the Omarion Nebula *Battle of Wolf 359 *Borg-Species 8472 War *Cardassian Rebellion *Dominion War *First Battle of Chin'toka *First Battle of Deep Space Nine *Second Battle of Deep Space Nine *Klingon Civil War *Occupation of Bajor *Operation Return *Search for the Xindi superweapon *Second Battle of Chin'toka *Temporal Cold War Locations *Bajoran wormhole *Sickbay Organizations *Cardassian Rebellion *Maquis *Section 31 *United Federation of Planets People *Ayala *Boothby *Gannet Brooks *Beverly Crusher *Christine Chapel *Elizabeth Cutler *Damar *Ezri Dax *Dukat *Duras, son of Ja'rod *Michael Eddington *Elim Garak *Guinan *Hugh *Klaa *Khan Noonien Singh *Kor *Kurn *Landru *Martok *Leonard McCoy *Nog *Miles O'Brien *Christopher Pike *Katherine Pulaski *Q *Janice Rand *William T. Riker *Telek R'Mor *Seven of Nine *Shinzon *Benjamin Sisko *Thy'lek Shran *Tal Celes *Tora Ziyal *Trelane *Weyoun *Winn Adami Races and Cultures *Andorians *Bolian *Borg *Breen *Hirogen *Klingons *M-113 creature *Organian *Orion * Tellarite * Tholian * Xindi-Aquatic Ship classes *''Constitution'' class * ''D'deridex'' class *''Excelsior'' class * ''Galaxy'' class *''Intrepid'' class *''Sovereign'' class Ships and Stations *Deep Space 9 * [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] * Delta Flyer *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] *[[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] * Harrad-Sar's ship * [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] * Vahklas Technology * Beta 5 computer * Cloaking device *Doomsday machine * Dreadnought (missile) * Exocomp * Force field * Saucer separation * Wormhole relay station *Xindi superweapon Titles *Emissary *Terran Empire ranks Archives *2004 *2005 (coming soon to a wiki near you) Suggestions February 27th, 2005 Since the Article of the "Week" has been up for weeks, I made Sickbay this week's Article Of The Week. Ottens 13:33, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) March 6th, 2005 Suggest "Babel One", since this is a very recent ENT episode which got aired recently... Ottens 13:33, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) March 31st, 2005 As "Babel One" has been Article of the "Week" for more than a week, I made ''Excelsior'' class this week's Article of the Week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:49, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) April 11th, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to First Battle of Deep Space Nine. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:03, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) April 18th, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to [[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]], as First Battle of Deep Space Nine has now been up for a week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:36, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) April 25th, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to Star Trek: Armada II, as [[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]] has been up for a week and I know of no other game article which has been Article of the Week before. I have now changed Article of the Week for about a month. If anyone has a problem with that, can you tell me, please? If not, that's cool too, but I don't want to get in the way! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:40, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) May 2nd, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to Enterprise (NX-01), as Star Trek: Armada II has been up for a week. Also, ENT Season 1 DVD is being released this week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:15, 1 May 2005 (UTC) May 9th, 2005 Suggest Section 31 as the next article of the week. -- Dmsdbo 13:16, 7 May 2005 (UTC) May 9th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Section 31, as suggested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:02, 9 May 2005 (UTC) May 17th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Christopher Pike, as it seems like quite a while since a TOS article was Article of the Week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:25, 17 May 2005 (UTC) May 24th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Hirogen. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:17, 24 May 2005 (UTC) May 31st, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Tal Celes, which has very recently been accepted as a featured article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:42, 31 May 2005 (UTC) June 7th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Second Battle of Chin'toka. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:18, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) June 15th 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Intrepid class. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:11, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) June 21nd 2005 I suggest Ayala. (Is that how I put the date? The day it would change, or do I put the day I posted this. If so, it's actually June 21st.) -AJHalliwell 17:35, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) June 22nd, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Ayala, as suggested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:18, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) July 4th 2005 Could Deep Space 9 be this week's article? Tough Little Ship 17:40, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) July 7th 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Deep Space 9, as suggested. And make a suggestion of my own, for July 14th, I'd like to suggest "Bolian" --AJHalliwell 01:21, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) July 14th 2005 As it was my suggestion, and I'm changing it, I hope there's no problem in putting Kor instead of Bolian (as Bolian isn't really the best material for A.O.T.W.) Changed Article of the Week to Kor. - AJHalliwell 05:42, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) July 21st 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Star Trek: Armada, from Kor. - AJHalliwell 05:05, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) July 28th 2005 Changed Article of the Week from Star Trek: Armada, to The Aenar episode. - AJHalliwell 07:26, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) August 4th 2005 Changed Article of the Week from ENT: "The Aenar" episode, to ''Constitution''-class. - AJHalliwell 04:15, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Okay, something about the picture and the title being so long makes this not look so good on our main page, so I'm gonna change it to "Court Martial" instead, and de-strike Constitution-class. - AJHalliwell 05:11, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Augest 11th 2005 Changed Article of the Week from TOS: "Court Martial", to Katherine Pulaski. If I'm not the one who changes it next week, might I suggest "Martok". - AJHalliwell 08:03, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) August 18 2005 Changed from Katherine Pulaski to Thy'lek Shran. - AJHalliwell 04:23, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) August 25 2005 Changed from Shran to "Storm Front, Part II". - AJHalliwell 01:51, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) September 2nd 2005 Changed from "Storm Front, Part II" to M-113 creature. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:00, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) September 8th 2005 Changed from "M-113 Creature" to The Bolians. - AJHalliwell 03:16, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) September 17th, 2005 A couple days behind, but might I suggest staying on course of changing it every Thursday morning. Also, Changed from Bolians to ENT: "Affliction". - AJHalliwell 06:14, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Next week's post should honor Winn Adami. (unsigned) *Actually, that's not a bad idea. Her article is pretty good, and come on, you gotta love to hate her! I think Bajoran B-Person (was that who suggested it?) would be proud. --Schrei 04:25, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) September 22 2005 I "suggest" Dominion War based on nothing other than the fact that I'm about to start watching the actual "war" part of the Dominion arc and no one cares about this page. It's obvious that we're going to be the Featured Wikicity for October, and even though Wikicities' featured wiki is peanuts compared to stuff like Slashdot, we should still make a good impression. Something spiffy with lots of pictures like Benjamin Sisko or USS Defiant would be great. I'd suggest Cloaking device, except the background information section makes us look really bad. (What's wrong with simple accepting continuity errors?) Either way, we should avoid having episode pages as article of the week during the next month in my opinion. --Schrei 06:07, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) 29 September 2005 Changed AOTW to "Emissary". --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:05, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) 6 October 2005 ''Intrepid'' class has recently been heavily expanded. I suggest it for next week's Article of the Week. Ottens 12:19, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Changed article to ''Intrepid'' class, as suggested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:30, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) 13 October 2005 Changed to First Battle of Chin'toka, as we haven't had a battle in a while. Is there a more efficient way of logging these, cause this seems kind of odd, and isn't really how it's done else where on the site, is it? (PS: I'm aiming to keep this changing every Wednesday night) -AJHalliwell 03:56, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) 19 October 2005 Your guess is as good as mine. However, I'd like to see Dukat featured... If you need to ask why, you really don't deserve to know. Vedek Dukat 05:10, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) 22 October 2005 Occupation of Bajor deserves to be article of the week (I don't care if Bajoran topics are unpopular :P) considering the amount of info on it. --Schrei 08:24, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) 5 November 2005 Since the Occupation has been up for a while now I'd like to suggest the Delta Flyer or Kurn as the next AotW. Logan 5 19:21, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) :It was "Tribunal" until someone changed it... I assume that was a vandal and no one noticed, or was there a problem with my description? --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 20:25, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Comments March 31st 2005 "Emissary" has to be moved from the list of episodes, as the article is about the figure in Bajoran mythology and not about the DS9 episode. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:56, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) April 11th 2005 Moved Emissary article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 05:25, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) June 24th 2005 Instead of writing summaries of articles, why not go with the first few hundred words, and have a 4042 more bytes link at the end? It should simplify the process and direct traffic to the actual article, where tools like "what links here" and "discussion" work. --Short Circuit 01:04, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) August 30th, 2005 I think the reason this get's so little activity is at least partly because most people (like me until about 10 seconds ago) don't know it exists. --Schrei 01:24, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC)